


LLI Drabbles

by nicekittyrawr, StupidLeeches



Series: Let Love In [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/pseuds/nicekittyrawr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidLeeches/pseuds/StupidLeeches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Love In Series drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Imprint

**Title:** An Imprint  
 **Prompt:** #51 - Claim  
 **Character/Pairing:** Jared/Kim  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes/Warnings:** None. Just a little imprinting.  
  


Kim closes her locker and turns to make the short walk to her next class. Glancing up she notices Jared walking down the hall, heading her way. He looks different; taller, bigger. She knew he'd been out of school for a while; some kind of virus, she heard; but something about him had changed. Jared stops in his tracks, staring at her with a look of shock on his handsome face. Paul blocks her line of vision just before Jared reaches her. "You going to claim her?" he asks with a chuckle before walking away.


	2. Sunday Drive

I am a sucker for Drabbles and I've decided to start writing them when the mood strikes. I use to write a lot of them (in my old fandom) but haven't in a good while. This came to me while driving home from work as I listened to Goo Goo Dolls "Let Love In" album. I hope you like! -niceKittyRAWR

-0-

It's a surprisingly mild Sunday in Forks so we decide to take a drive in her vintage Camaro. The windows are down, her hair is blowing in the breeze and I find it hard to look away from her. I lift a hand, placing it in her sunlit red hair, savoring in the silkiness between my fingers. She's humming softly to the song playing and I focus on the words, realizing how true they are as we drive along the open road.

_But you're changing everything  
You're changing everything in me_


	3. Finally

This, like many others have, popped into my head while doing something else. -NKR

-0-

Sometime in the future...

Lillah begins to giggle quietly and I look over at her, "What?"

"Just... it's nothing," she blushes and turns her head on her pillow, looking away from me.

"No, you were laughing. I want to know what it was about. Was it that bad?" I ask, beginning to worry that the orgasm she had was faked.

Lillah lifts her head and looks at me as she gasps, "NO! It was amazing. I just can't help but want to shout-," she lifts her arms in the air and screams at the ceiling, "FINALLY!"


	4. Sleeping Peacefully

I wrote this back in September (2010) when we'd started anticipating writing the Lillah/Embry pregnancy chapters. I wrote it as Embry watching Lillah and baby sleep but it could totally be taken as Lillah watching Embry and baby sleep. Whichever you prefer. Enjoy! - NKR  
  
-0-  
  
Two synchronized shallow breaths fill the silent room. 

My soul, half of my whole.

Precious life that I treasure more than my own.

These two are my heart, my home.

  
  
  



	5. A Birthday Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the length of a usual drabble but not long enough for a one-shot

Sam covers Emily's eyes and guides her to an unknown location. "Sam? I'm a little nervous," she giggles nervously. Sam has been secretive all day, not wanting to tell her what his plans for the night consisted of.

"Be patient, baby. We're almost there," Sam tells her, leaning down to whisper into her ear. Sam brings Emily to a stop and she tries her best to see through the make-shift blindfold he's put on her.

The only sound Emily is able to make out is the ocean; she knows they are at the beach but that's the only clue she's getting. Sam releases Emily's arms and steps away from her. She can tell that he's not gone far and the anticipation builds for her. Finally Sam steps close to her again, his body heat drifting in the small space between them. Emily feels the pull of his closeness but is afraid to step forward, unsure of her footing she stays put and waits. He places his hands on her upper arms, pulls her close and kisses her lips softly before removing the blindfold.

Emily blinks into the darkness but Sam's chest blocks everything and she can't see beyond him. "Are you going to let me see what you are hiding behind your back?" Emily grins up at Sam and he smirks down at her.

"Em," Sam begins, still facing her, "I wanted to do something special for you; to show you how much I love you. I hope- I hope that you like your surprise." Sam's voice trails off at the end of his statement, confusing Emily. He steps back, letting her get her first look at what he's set up for them.

There is a blanket laid out across the sand, a small fire crackling off to the side and a round birthday cake sitting on the middle of the quilt. "Oh, Sam," Emily gasps as she steps forward and drops down onto her knees. Sam squats beside her, moving to sit on the other side of the cake, leaving it between them when Emily gets settled. "This is so amazing, Sam. I don't know what to say," she tears up as she reaches out to touch the side of his face.

Sam appears nervous as he turns to kiss the palm of her hand then removes her hand from his face. "Emily, I have something for you - a gift."

"Sam, you didn't have to get me something. This is more than enough. I love what you've done; it's beautiful and sweet and unlike anything anyone has ever done for me," Emily tells him as she stares into his eyes. Sam leans close, over the cake and kisses her again.

He sits up straight and pulls out a lighter, flicking it until it blazes up, "Want to make a wish?" Sam holds the flame to the one candle in the center of the cake and lights it. Emily finally pulls her eyes away from his face and looks down at the glowing candle and cake.

"Sam?" she gasps his name, shocked at what she sees circling the candle. "Oh," Emily places a hand over her mouth, fresh tears spring forward as her eyes stay glued on the sparkle. Her eyes drift up to his and she realizes he's scooted closer and has a hand stretched out to her. Emily places her hand in his without realizing she's moved.

When Emily's face drops a little Sam dips his down to look at her. "Em, I love you, so much. I never thought I would find someone that completes me as much as you do. I know we've been through a lot together and I want you to know that I'll always be by your side, through everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; to raise a family with you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emily's hands fly up to her mouth, her eyes wide in shock, the tears floating, on the brink of falling. "Oh Sam, y-yes!" She dives at him, narrowly missing the cake and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Emily begins kissing the side of Sam's face, laughing happily along with him. "Yes, a million times, yes. I would be _honored_ to be your wife."

Sam pulls her away from him, grinning insanely before turning to blow out the candle. "Hey! That's my job!" Emily laughs as Sam pulls the candle from the cake and throws it over his shoulder to retrieve the ring.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll buy you a dozen birthday cakes with candles; but right now, I want my ring on your hand," he tells her as he holds it up in the air.

Emily lifts her left hand, allowing Sam to slip it onto her finger before looking back up at him, "I don't need a cake with a candle to blow out anymore. I got my wish. You are all I'll _ever_ want."

Sam pulls her to him, placing her on his lap and lowering his lips to Emily's. "Always, me and you," he whispers against her mouth as the firelight dances around them. _Always._


End file.
